1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode for use in fiber optic scopes. More specifically, the invention relates to such an electrode which includes an irrigant conduit integral therewith. The invention also relates to such an electrode which further includes a means for centering the electrode in a duct.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fiber optic scopes, such as nephroscopes, ureteroscopes, cystoscopes and endoscopes are used basically to provide access to cavities and ducts in the human body thereby reducing the need for surgical procedures. The electrodes are passed through the fiber optic scopes to create hydraulic shock waves which fragment the calculi.
Endourological procedures are used to remove such calculi from the kidney and ureter. In such procedures using fiber optic scopes, it is necessary to supply irrigant in the area of the calculi and the discharge end of the electrode both for the purpose of providing an electrical path between the hot and cold points of the electrode, and to carry the hydraulic shock waves. Under present procedures, irrigant is first supplied in the area through the operative channel of the scope, and the electrode is then inserted. If further irrigant is required, it is necessary to remove the electrode to provide irrigant through the operative channel. The electrode is once again inserted.
As will be appreciated, these steps increase the total time for the calculi eliminated procedure. In addition, the removal and reinsertion of instruments and electrodes is undesirable and should be kept to a minimum.
Fiber optic scopes are also used to eliminate calculi from ducts in the human body, e.g., the common duct. In procedures of this nature, for example, endoscopy, it is desirable to be able to center the electrode in the duct adjacent to the calculi. Presently available electrodes do not have any facilities for effecting this desirable end.